1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for reducing corrosive constituents in an exhaust gas condensate of an internal combustion engine, in which the exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine is recirculated to the internal combustion engine via an exhaust gas recirculation system, having an exhaust gas cooler and at least one exhaust gas recirculation line.
2. Description of the Background Art
In components for conducting exhaust gas, particularly exhaust gas coolers and charge-air coolers in low-pressure exhaust gas recirculation systems, corrosive exhaust gas condensate is produced when the temperature drops below the dew point. This corrosive exhaust gas condensate can produce corrosive effects in the components downstream and in the combustion engine itself, resulting in damage to or even failure of the components or the internal combustion engine, which come into contact with the corrosive exhaust gas condensate.
When condensate forms, strong acids are produced, which have a corrosive effect on the metallic surfaces of the exhaust gas recirculation system or the internal combustion engine.
EP 2 161 438 A2 describes a system for recirculating exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine, which has a separator unit. This separator unit separates condensate, and the condensate that is separated from the exhaust gas is discharged partially to a low pressure part of the exhaust gas system via a disposal line. Also provided is a metering unit, which introduces a definable amount of the condensate or at least of the components of the condensate into an air supply inlet channel of the combustion cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
From DE 10 2005 047 840 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20070261400, an air-cooled exhaust gas heat exchange system is known, in which channels for conducting the exhaust gas are embodied as tubes. Between the channels, ribs are arranged for air cooling, which are made of stainless steel and are therefore protected against corrosion.
DE 10 2005 059 717 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20080190403, and which describes a heat exchange device for acid-containing gases. The device comprises a heat exchanger having at least one flow channel for the acid-containing gas, which channel is made substantially of aluminum and/or an aluminum alloy and is embodied in such a way that the flow channel is protected against deep corrosion caused by the acid-containing gas, resulting in a uniform protection of components.